Love is a word, you make it a name
by Dean'sgirl
Summary: Hagi has hidden his love for Saya for decades, but he can't hide it any longer. What happens when Saya realizes how he's felt all along and what it means to her. She will stop at nothing to see Hagi smile and finally experience that which she never has.


Hagi stood silently gazing out the open window of the tiny apartment the team currently occupied. He was lost in thought as usual. Hagi's mind was often filled with worries and problems he himself could never seem to shake. Most of all he thought of Saya. Saya was more often then not the subject of Hagi's worries. She had been sleeping for almost 3 days now and he was beginning to think she would not rise again. Saya has been awake for too long and it was time for her thirty years of rest to begin. But, there was so much still to be done. Before Hagi could begin to fill his mind with thoughts of the tasks yet to be completed a soft sound caused him to turn from the window. Saya lay delicately across the queen size bed in the dark room where Hagi stood. Her tiny right arm lay haphazardly off one side, evidence that she had stirred.

Cautiously Hagi folded her arm across her chest and pulled the covers in place. She was so peaceful when she slept. Most would think that the sight of Saya's sleeping form would be calming and beautiful. Though he could admit Saya was always beautiful to him, her sleeping image was anything but calming. Every time Saya closed her eyes Hagi felt as if it might be the last time he ever saw her stir. He never could comprehend how he could wait decades on end for just a few short years of her warmth. He cherished every moment spent next to Saya even if they were filled with blood and destruction. He was here for one purpose and that was to help Saya no matter what. The fact that he loved her was an after thought.

Did he just say love? I guess it was true, he did love Saya. He had to, to be able to wait for her so long. But, Saya didn't have to know that. She had too much on here plate to worry with the love of her protector. Saya's frequent troubles were one of the main reasons Hagi kept to himself. He was never really one for words, but of late he felt as if his feelings and problems came after Saya's. There is no need to confess hidden desires and fears to a girl who was emotionally just a child inside. She needed someone to be her anchor and that's what Hagi would do. Anchor Saya to this earth and hope she could save them all.

"Hagi…?' Saya's strained voiced sounded next to him. He looked down upon her to find that she still slumbered. "Hagi….," She cooed again turning in her sleep.

"I am here…," Hagi whispered, brushing the stray hairs from her eyes. Saya carefully placed her hand upon his and drew him closer. Hagi went rigid for a moment before realizing she still slept soundly. He didn't move for several seconds, in fear of disturbing her dreams. But as Saya lazily opened her eyes, Hagi could do nothing but stare into them.

"Hagi…?" Saya whispered once more, this time she was awake. Her eyes roamed the room for a split second before returning to his face. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A couple days." Hagi answered starring at his bandaged hand where she clung to it.

"I had a dream…," Saya continued running her fingers across Hagi's soft cheek. He was always so warm, Saya thought placing her hand back on the bed.

"About what?" Hagi inquired politely. Always the gentleman was her Hagi.

"About you…," Saya answered looking for his reaction. As usual there was none. Hagi simply starred down upon her, no emotion in his gaze. Hagi was always a mystery to Saya. His cold nature did nothing but make her want to know more about him. He was her friend and protector yes, but the real Hagi was always hidden just beneath the surface. Saya vowed that she would find it some day. But, the way life was turning out she might never truly know the man who's followed her through the centuries. It wasn't quit fare, Hagi knowing so much of her and her knowing so little of him.

"About me?" He finally answered, the initial shock wearing off a little. Though he would never let Saya see, Hagi was a little scared of what she had dreamed. All he needed was Saya's head to be filled with more pain and confusion.

"Don't worry it was a good dream." Saya reassured. She didn't know why, but some how she felt as if he needed to know that. "We were lying in the grass just starring at the clouds and you were smiling Hagi. I wish I could see you smile for real some day."

"I may find reason to smile again." Hagi answered blankly. Saya just sighed and sat up slowly.

"Hagi can I ask you something?"

"Anything that you wish." Hagi answered in his usual style. Saya paused a moment and shook her head.

"Never mind, it's not important." But, in truth it was very important. Her dream had been more than just an innocent smile, she could have swore she saw more in Hagi's eyes as she slept. His gaze that fell upon her in that sunny field differed extremely from the one that fell upon her now. For some reason she sensed that Hagi was more to her than just her protector. Seeing him smile in adoration if she dared, made so many things seem all too clear. How had she been so blind? Hagi may seem emotionless and distant but he was trying to shield her from the truth of it all. "Hagi..," She tried once more. "I need to know if…, if…., you love me?"

"I don't understand," Hagi questioned seeming taken aback by her question. Well at least she'd gotten a reaction.

"Do you love me?" She asked again. Maybe she'd interpreted things wrongly? Hagi's answer to her inquiry would determine everything that lay in wait in her mind.

Hagi turned away from her and shut his eyes. What was he supposed to say? As bad as he wanted to he could not lie to her. Even if it changed everything it was time for the truth. "Saya…, I can only say this.' He began gently. "One of the main reasons I've been able to last all these years fighting and waiting for you is because of that fact."

"That you love me…?"

"Yes."

"Then…," Saya took a deep breath, trying to sort out her next words. What she was about to do surprised even her. But, she could not bear to leave the waking world yet again without just this one single experience. Though she knew her feelings for Hagi could never be as strong as those he held for her she did love him. For what little of her heart she had left to give belonged to him. He needed to know that, before it was over and she needed him to as well. "Hagi…, I know you may not believe in these words but I want you to at least hear them." Hagi simply starred at her. "I do care for you…, so much. To call it love may be too hard for me to grasp, but if you were to leave I don't know what would happen to me."

"I will never leave you Saya, you know that."

"I know it's just I need you to do something for me and I'm afraid….,"

"I will do what you wish if you command it."

"No…,' Saya practically cried. "I don't want you to do this because I tell you. I want you to do it because you love me…, because you wan to….I want….," her voice trialed off suddenly tears beginning to fall from her eyes. "This is so hard."

"What is it Saya? Please?" Hagi was beginning to get a little panicked. He'd never seen Saya so frustrated over him. This was not what he wanted to do to her. What was it she was trying to say?

"I don't know how to say this but…" Saya placed her hand upon Hagi's cheek and pulled him closer to her. Hagi found himself perched lightly upon the edge of the bed, his face merely inches from Saya's. She opened her mouth as if to continue but pulled him into a kiss instead. Her sudden bold action caused Hagi to grow still under her embrace. Never before had Saya shown such affections towards him. Just as she began to pull away sensing his distress Hagi kissed her back. They broke from the kiss and stared silently at on another. It was if they were afraid to speak, in fear of ruining such a revalation.


End file.
